


Polaroids

by endgamethiam



Category: Merlí (TV)
Genre: Brunol - Freeform, polaroids
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endgamethiam/pseuds/endgamethiam
Summary: Encontré nuevas Polaroids de Bruno y Pol en el capítulo 3x14 y quería compartirlas.I just found out new polaroids of bruno and pol from 3x14.





	Polaroids

Soy la persona más feliz del mundo porque Bruno y Pol terminaron juntos. Aunque admito que me hubiera gustado saber como fue el comienzo de su relación y como Pol manejo aceptar su sexualidad para con su familia y amigos pero son endgame ♥.


End file.
